The Tales of Team Flow
by lillymansfield
Summary: This very unique story of 4 kids in a school bus decided to make a story of an anime they commonly love.
1. The begining of something great Enters

**Greetings to all felow Cardfight Vanguard fans! This is LillyMansfield with a totally orignal story based on this anime. I'm giving the disclaimers now so i wont have to later. But will later when i feel like it. I dont own anything but the plot on how this will go. You will find some who are familiar but mostly not. I assure you that you'll probably would never see anything like this again in your life time. Maybe. Without futrther ado, let me introduce you to " The Tales of Team Flow"**

* * *

Flow. It's meaning is in it's name. It's that very thing that brought these 4 together. It when the RCG ( Race card games) shop announced that a rare card has arrived and the winner of their tournament will claim it. It just so happens that our team members met at this very tournament.

It was then when a boy looking for motivation was strolling along after school when he overheard a conversation of two battlers he knows from the RCG.

" Hey you heard about the new tournament in the RCG?" One of them said.

" Yeah. And the winner gets a super rare card." The other replied happily. He stopped for a second to believe what he just heard. A corner of his lips curled up as his eyes burned with excitement. He slowly lifted his arm as his fingers bent down expect for his in index. It pointed at the sun.

" Look out RCG! I'm coming to that tournament!" He said and sped to the card shop.

Meanwhile, A blonde and light green eyed Justin was skipping home when someone sped past him and into the shop next to him. Whoever he is, didn't see him slipping. Justin lost balance and fell. Those surround him laughed. But as his face burned from embarrassment, he felt something. Those who were laughing were silence by someone behind him. Suddenly a force picked him up to his feet and brushed the dirt off his cloths. When He turned around to thank the person, no one was there. He turned his head on hearing a swoosh of the shop's door opening and closing. The person who almost ran over him came back and into that shop a minuet later. Annoyed he stopped his way to the door, and shyly entered. Kids of all ages, mostly teens, are chatting and playing Vanguard and other card games. On his right, he met eyes with a teen who's sitting crisscross on the counter. The teen had black hair the length of the neck. The teen is wearing a turquoise jacket with a dark teal strip above the elbow line and in the ends of the sleeves and matching pants. He could've sworn that the eyes turn from black to teal. Same as the hair for it turn black to light blue. The teen smiled and hopped off and around the counter. Coming back from the counter, the teen brought another person. More older. He has very light teal hair tied into a pony tail. Two locks of hair hangs at the side. He has amber eyes and strait cut bangs that opens in the middle to show a light teal green mark on his forehead. Since he's wearing a white apron, all you can only see his sleeves that are white with dark blue at the ends of the sleeves and corners of the collar.

" Welcome! You must be new! My name's Ivan. And I'm the second owner of this shop." He introduced.

" Hey guys! We have a newcomer!" He shouted to everyone inside. They gathered around him happily greeting Justin. Justin took a step back nervous. The same teen from before went between them and Justin.

" Vanguard or Duel Monsters?" The teen asked with no emotion what's so ever. He slightly felt that feeling before again.

" I play Vanguard." Justin replied confidently. The teen smiled and nodded. The teen moved over to let Ivan cut in with a gold crown sitting on a royal purple pillow with gold corners. The teen smiled when Justin knelt down and bent his head. The teen slowly placed the crown on his head. And took out the sword from it's sheath.

" I Crown Justin a new member of RCG." The teen said. The crowd cheered. Justin lifted his head up.

" May I see your deck?" The teen asked. Justin took out his deck that's secured with a dark blue case. The teen peeked at the deck by lifting one card From it. The teen nodded placed the card back on the top of the deck, returned it, and left.

" Alright! 1-2-3!" Ivan started.

Happy first day Newbie!

Happy fist day Newbie!

The Newbie's name is -

" Justin." Justin finished.

- Justin!

Happy first day Newbie!


	2. Shop decorating and remembering new name

Everyone cheered after the Newbie's version of a happy Birthday Song. Justin blushed. The teen returned with a sheet on a clipboard with a pen and something special. The crowds watched in awe as the teen in awe as Justin is pinned with a gold police badge with a galaxy in the middle. Below it read D Police Force.

" Dude! What's your deck name?" A guy asked.

" Dimension Police." Justin asked plainly.

" No wonder."

" You can return now." The same teen said plainly. The crowd nodded and turned to their battles and duels. The teen gave Justin a clipboard and pen. Justin shyly took it while trying not to blush.

" I'll become a member!" The teen smiled yet shook their head.

" Huh?"

" I think Lilly wants you to sign up in today's tournament." Ivan said walking towards them.

" You're name's Lilly Huh?" Lilly nodded.

" Yeah. if only we knew if Lilly's a girl or a boy." Another guy said and walked up to the three.

" Hey! Where's my badge! You never gave me one." He complained. He had messy dark blue hair that hangs to his pale skins and dark blue eyes. He wore his school uniform's black jacket and pants with a white shirt and a loose red with black strips tilted diagonally.

" Maybe it's because you're not worth getting anything." A kid in the back sneered.

" Shut it you! Butt out!" He spat. The other kid scuffed and turned to his match.

" You never showed me your deck. Nor did you participated on the newbie's celebration is what I was told."

" That was yesterday. And I was sang to but was never crowned or anything."

" I understand but back to what Tim said, it is questionable for you to deserve it."

" I'll show you! I'm not an amateur ya know like you!"

" Lay off Lilly!" Justin and Ivan said at the same time.

" It's okay." Lilly assured them.

" Here's a thought: Why don't we settle this at the tournament?"

" Great idea. I guess you're not as dumb as you looked." Someone sneered.

" Apologize." Lilly quickly snapped.

" Sorry."

" That's better. Thank you."

" When will it begin?"

" As soon as Justin sign up we will begin." Lilly replied calmly. Justin quickly signed the paper.

" Then it's settled. Ivan help me get the decors." Lilly said and turned to the door behind the counter.

" Wait here everyone. We are going to get our decors." Lilly said smiling. Everyone cheered until the door closed. A minuet later the door slowly opened. Everyone stretched their faces forward.

" Hey! The decors are dry now!" Ivan shouted as he opened the door with a box. Lilly came out the second later with three boxes in tow. Everyone gathered around to hang a piece of decoration.

" Line." Lilly ordered. Everyone lined up on a formation where they're 4 rows and columns. Justin watched confused.

" Don't worry Justin." Ivan assured him. Lilly placed one box in front of each line.

" Take an item and hang it on some where in the shop. Help someone who needs help hanging a decor. It doesn't matter who has who's decor. No criticizing others. Every one is great as it is. Once the tournament is over, you can take your decor home and show it off how ever you like." Lilly instructed. Everyone nodded.

" Ready? Okay I'll leave it to you." Lilly said smiling and turned to Justin, Ivan, and the other kid.

" Hey." Lilly called.

" What?" The kid spat.

" About your attitude "

" What about it?"

" It's got to go, Zaya." Lilly simply stated.

" Wait. How did you know my name?" Zaya asked shocked. Lilly chuckled.

" I know many things. I also know that if you don't participate then you don't compete." Lilly said in a threatening tone. Zaya tensed.

" Help people hang paper got it." He note and quickly left to help the little ones. Lilly sighed and turned to the ones left behind.

" Now if I can only list the spectators and jot down their favorite match and person..." Lilly said to herself out loud.

" I'll help!" Ivan and Justin said in unison with a slight blush.

" Thank you, Ivan. I'll leave it to you. in the meantime-"

" Lilly what-"

" I need you to help me hang my decor." Lilly said finishing her sentence.

" Oh~? Lucky!" Ivan said happily.

" Give me a moment to get it. Ivan show him where it goes." Lilly said running to the door behind the counter.

" This way please." Ivan instructed and led Justin outside.

" I don't get it where do we hang it?" Justin asked looking around.

" You're looking at it the wrong way silly." Ivan said turned Justin around.

" I still don't get it." Justin said not knowing what he should look at. Lilly walked out of the shop with a box in tow.

" Great. I'll get the ladder." Lilly said and placed the box down and walked to an ally near the shop. Justin opened the box and carefully took out the long strip of white and red lining connected with two bows on the end. One is red, with a white center with a blank card with a question mark on the side. It's consumed by a white fiery aura. The other is white with a red center with another blank card with a question mark on the side. This one's consumed by a red fiery aura.

" Is this the main theme of the tournament?" Justin observed.

" Yeah. The winner gets a really rare card that came at our doorsteps." Ivan informed. Lilly came with two layers hand in hand. She* set them up to each side of the shop.

" I'll leave Justy in your hands." Lilly said while holding another decorated bow and went inside the shop.

" What did you meant that I was lucky?" Justin asked.

" Ah~ It's because Lilly doesn't really contribute to much on silent days. When Lilly doesn't talk much."

" Oh."

" Also, you were granted to see one of Lilly's secrete hanging spots on tournaments."

" Really? Lilly's so nice." Justin said with a slight blush.

" Yeah he's always like that. I owe her so much." He said in a dreamy tone.

" You really care about Lilly. Don't you?"

" I do. That's why I refuse to give up on him!"

" What does that mean?"

" Oh nothing. But Lilly seems to taken a liking to you. Crowning you and made you a member so quickly. I'd give almost anything for us to switch places at that moment" Ivan said sadly.

" Did I do something wrong?"

" N-no! Believe me it's okay. She has a soft spot for the little ones that's all."

" Really? Lilly?"

" Really but I won't loose to them or you!"

" You sound as if we're rivals!"

" Sorry! I never meant it that way!"

" That's good. I was hoping to make friends not new enemies."

" You have good intention. I'm starting to see why he's taking a liking to you."

" You're speaking in riddles again."

" Sorry. Anyway we're done." Ivan said getting down. Justin followed but slipped on a step and fell again. Lilly happen to pass through the door and saw him fall but did nothing to stop him. Justin fell until he met something soft that broke his fall. He opened his eyes to see a big black cushion.

" Lucky Lilly placed them there or you'd be a goner." Ivan said relived.

" That's not funny! I really thought I was going to die when you two-Mmmph!" His mouth was filled with a sweet and tangy round smooth texture that's assigned with a stick.

" Thanks." He said pouting. Lilly smiled and hugged Ivan.

" T-that was sudden." Ivan said blushing. Lilly smiled and took the two determined males hands and dragged them inside.

" Good. We can start." Zaya said annoyed.

" Remember..." Lilly warned. Lilly took a look around the newly decorated shop. He smiled and nodded to Ivan.

" Alright! The rules is simple. If you are challenged you have to accept. If you decline, you must have a reason and Lilly or I will judge the argument! Don't challenge someone you don't have the skills or confidence agents that person! No arguments during battle. Unfortunately, Duelers will not be having duels when the tournament is on. Remember what happened last time." That one revived a few snickers.

" If you have any questions, please refer to me or Lilly when not battling. And the last one is the most important!" The room became more silent.

" You must remember to have fun! Now let the RCG rare C tournament begin!"

" RIGHT!" Everyone said.

Quick note:

*Those who think Lilly's a guy they will iffer Lilly as " she or her" other enffer as " he or his"


	3. New Faces and Rivals along t' tornament

" Finally! My effort of running here as fast as I could has finally paid off!" Zaya said excited.

" Ran? Wait it was you who almost ran me over!"

" I didn't meet any flesh on my feet so it's not true!"

" That's a lie! I saw you and you know it!"

" Is not!"

" Is too!"

" Is that a battle I hear?" Ivan said giving them a hint.

" He's right I challenge you Justine!"

" I accept and it's Justin!"

" Whatever!"

" STAND UP MY VANGUARD!"

fast forward to the middle

A guy with a black jacket opened, a white tee, and jeans entered. He has short light chestnut hair and green eyes. His bangs curls at the ends motion to the left.

" You're late." Lilly said annoyed of his lateness.

" Yeah sorry. I'm going ahead." He said and continued his way inside. Lilly went in front of him.

" Sorry. You didn't hang up a single decor or attended on your newbie's celebration either. Therefore, you automatic disqualification. " Lilly announced.

" What?! You never said that."

" It was clearly written on the form! Not only that, you had plenty of time to come here after school to participate in decorating the shop." Lilly said firmly holding his ground with authority. The chestnut scuffed and turned his head to the side.

" Maybe this is a good punishment for entering my shop unannounced and give you a lesson on how things run in places other than this." Lilly said with authority. He and Justin felt something. 'It's that feeling again.' Justin thought.

" Hey pay attention newbie!" Zaya said annoyed and made his move. Justin snapped to his battle. They new figure sighed.

" Fine."

" Sorry. All you can do now is watch. Maybe next time Mason." Lilly said said identifying him.

" Alright. Sorry about being late and all." Mason said now calmed.

" It's okay we all make mistakes." Lilly said more calm as well. She let him pass and watch. Lilly continued to played his part during the tournament and went around and watched silently.

Fast forward

The last hit point went on Justin's damage zone.

" I... I lost." He said in defeat.

" Yes! I proved you wrong!"

" I guess..." Justin replied felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Lilly smirking.

" So you've finally decided to show?" Zaya said boldly.

" What's wrong with waiting?" Lilly replied to his boldness.

" It boils my blood."

" Then I'll make it boil more."

" So when are we going to do this?"

" It would've been now if I was attending."

" What? Why?" Zaya said disappointed.

" You're just lucky that I didn't want to compete until you came along."

" Fine! Just watch me win this thing."

" Let's see if you can survive the tournament first."

" Why you!"

" And remember to have fun too!" Lilly said sweetly. Those around lost balance in surprise of Lilly's change of attitude.

" Oh, Lilly." Ivan said knowing that would happen.

" Ivan!" A small girl called in the back.

" Coming!" Ivan said happily and walked to her aid.

" Lilly!" Another child called.

" I'm on my way!" Lilly called back. He gave a quick smirk and nod before continuing her way. Zaya nodded back and ran to challenge another challenger. To Lilly's surprise, Zaya actually made it to the finals and was on his way into winning until...

" Well what do you know, it's the losing laser!" Spat a kid Zaya's age.

" Hey! It's the real looser!" Zaya spat back.

" Easy on the smack talk you two." Lilly said breaking it up.

" Oh come on, Lilly. Let Ryoku and Zaya have some fun before the match." Ivan assured her.

" Alright." Lilly fed up sighing.

" You're the only one in my way for victory!"

" Shut up and be my stepping sone for the win."

" Why you! Ryoku you're going down!"

" Please. You can really kill time with that ego of yours." Ryoku replied calmly.

" Just begin already." Mason said annoyed.

" STAND UP MY VANGUARD!"

Fast Forward

" For the win I attack your vanguard with Marine's support!"

" Tsk. Checking the damage trigger!" Zaya said. The first check is nothing. The second check.

" Nothing. I lost..." Zaya said in defeat.

" That's what I thought." Ryoku said with full confidence. Zaya growled.

" Fine. I didn't need that card anyway. Only losers want to get rare cards that you have to beat your rival." Zaya countered with confidence as well.

" Since when we're rivals?"

" Since I said so. And there's nothing you can do about it."

" Whatever. You battled well."

" Thanks you too!" Lilly smiled at the peace. But frowned at another thought. Ivan walked over to Lilly.

" Don't worry everything's going to be okay." Ivan assured him.

" Hn?" Lilly motioned her head up to look up at Ivan.

" Come on! I know you're thinking about ' That'."

" Hm..." Lilly motioned his head back down to the window.

" Hey, don't be like that. It's the only way. It's not your fault."

" Unnnnn~"

" Beside's Zaya's rival will be taking ownership of it soon." Lilly perked her head up again.

" Ryoku? He's Zaya's rival?"

" Yep! And you know what that means!"

" Right!"

" That's the spirit! Now let's get out there and congratulate him RCG way!"

" Alright." Lilly said standing up and walked to the door behind the counter.

" Hey nii?" Lilly called stopping his way at the door.

" Yes Lilly-san?"

" Thanks." Lilly said and and went out. Ivan felt like an arrow hit him on the chest. Justin walked over to Ivan and poked him. It doesn't seem to have any effect on him.

" Um, Ivan?"

" Lilly called me nii!" He said in a dreamy voice and distant.

" Aren't you going to congratulate the winner."

" Right away..." Ivan said turning around. Hearts flying around his head followed him as well with Justin tagging along.

" What's wrong with him?" He asked Tim.

" Oh he's always like that from time to time." Tin assured him.

" If you say so..."


End file.
